


Choose me. Please!

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Plum the puppy, Unrequited Love, mentioned jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: "Hey min! " Hyunwoo said, a skip to his step. He looked happy. Minhyuk's heart clenched. But he kept his hopes high.Or Hyunwoo wants to make his ex jealous so he asks for Minhyuk's help.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Choose me. Please!

Minhyuk looked at himself in the mirror. He was confident he looked good in his shimmery red shirt and tight black trousers that hugged his ass the best, but still flared out at the bottom.  
He'd tucked in his shirt leaving a few buttons open on top, accentuating his broad shoulders and narrow hips.  
He had on light makeup to give his eyes a smoky effect and glossed lips. 

As confident as he looked, his heart was hammering inside his chest.  
Today was the day he'd fight for what he wanted, instead of taking a back seat. He was finally going to confess his love to the man he'd had feelings for.  
He was done being just a support role, he wanted to be the main cast now.  
****

The club lights felt as loud as the music booming throughout the space.  
In the crowded place, Minhyuk was searching for Hyunwoo. They were supposed to meet at the parking lot some 20 mins ago.  
He got a call from the said man just then and picked up with a smile on his face...  
"Hyun, hi where are you? " Minhyuk asked, his voice cheery.  
"Hey, yeah... Sorry min, I can't make it there right now. But don't worry, Won came over, and we are working it out now. I'll come by later to collect my things, and we can talk then." Hyunwoo's gentle voice seeped through the speaker.  
Minhyuk's heart crumpled as the words registered.  
He'd tasted for a while what it was like to be the main cast. What it was like to be Hyunwoo's boyfriend.  
But he'd been put in his place. Tought not to dream once again.  
However minhyuk wasn't gonna go down without a fight.  
****

Hyunwoo had been his first love. They had met in high school, and Minhyuk was a gonner.  
He had been with others, because back then Hyunwoo had been straight as a stick.  
Minhyuk had loved others, but none had come close to what he felt for Hyunwoo. But he never made a move.  
Hyunwoo had then turned Minhyuk's world upside down when he started dating Hyungwon.  
They'd been on and off for two years, Minhyuk once again not confessing his feelings.  
He'd stay by Hyunwoo's side, through all his fights with Hyungwon, the constant breaking up and getting back together.  
At some point Minhyuk realised that Hyunwoo never saw him in a romantic way. But by this time he was used to the heartache.  
When Hyunwoo and Hyungwon broke up the last time, Hyungwon saying he couldn't take it anymore, that Hyunwoo came up with the plan to make Hyungwon jealous.  
He asked Minhyuk to be his fake boyfriend.  
Minhyuk had denied at first. He knew he'd be too hurt. But somehow he'd agreed to help eventually. 

It had been great, apart from reminding himself that it was all fake. But two weeks into the act and Minhyuk had started feeling a connection with Hyunwoo.  
They had finally kissed (fireworks going off inside Minhyuk's head) even though no one was around. It was because of this kiss that Minhyuk had decided he was gonna tell Hyunwoo. 

He decided he wouldn't give up so soon.

*****  
Minhyuk waited for Hyunwoo at home. He downed a shot of vodka, liquid courage for what he was about to do.  
When he heard the key turning in the lock he stood up on shaky legs.  
"Hey min! " Hyunwoo said, a skip to his step. He looked happy. Minhyuk's heart clenched. But he kept his hopes high. 

"Hyungwon n I spoke. He wants to get back together! Seeing us together at the party did it... " Hyunwoo said, his smile reaching both ears.  
Minhyuk's resolve was crumbling.  
So he did what he did next without thinking, he moved to Hyunwoo and kissed him.  
Hyunwoo kissed back for a second, but pushed Minhyuk away the next instant.  
"What are you doing Minhyuk? " He asked in shock.  
"I... I love you Hyunwoo. " Minhyuk finally said it, the alcohol in his system pumping his courage.  
"What.... When... How.... You can't! That wasn't the deal we had... You can't just fall in love with me! " Hyunwoo said, at a loss of words.. 

"I haven't just fallen for you, I've loved you for years! Ever since high school!! " Minhyuk said.  
He was baring his heart out, showing his vulnerability.  
He was scared. 

"No.... No..... This isn't right... I can't deal with this right now! Hyungwon n I are getting back together! " Hyunwoo said, now feeling pressured. 

"Hyunwoo, I know I've waited too long, but I never thought you'd return my feelings... Untill the kiss. You kissed me back that day, and you look at me with love. Don't you see we have a connection! " Minhyuk felt like he was running a race. Almost reaching the finish line. 

"No.... " Hyunwoo said, " There's no connection, you are just a friend. I kissed you because I was lonely that's all. I don't love you, I love Hyungwon! " Hyunwoo said.  
He turned around to leave.  
Minhyuk felt like he tripped and fell right before he could reach the finish line.  
But he tried one last time.  
"Please, don't deny it Hyun.... Choose me for once! Please... " Minhyuk said, his voice a whisper. He knew he was setting himself up to get crushed, but he had to try. 

"There was never a choice Min. I don't think of you that way, you've always just been a friend. " Hyunwoo said.  
" I'll come back for my things later. "  
Hyunwoo then walked out, leaving Minhyuk hurting all over.  
He cried and cried and cried.  
He was not worth it, and he'd always just remain the side character with the unrequited crush.  
******  
Minhyuk sat looking outside from his window at the garden his neighbors had.  
He'd shifted to Japan for a year to finish his PhD and he was enjoying the distance from his life before.  
Added to the heartbreak, seeing Hyunwoo with Hyungwon everywhere had become so difficult.  
It had also become uncomfortable around their friends, and it felt like everyone knew.. They knew Minhyuk had been pining away at Hyunwoo only to be rejected.  
They were always walking on eggshells around him.  
So he'd made the decision to move away for a while. Honestly the distance did him good.  
Kihyun, jooheon and Changkyun even called him once in a while.  
But the one he wanted to hear from never did. 

Plum, his pet dog, walked up to him, his tiny feet pattering over the floor, his tiny bell ringing on his collar. Minhyuk picked him up in his arms, nuzzling his head in affection. Plum licked his nose, returning the love. 

"Only you love me Plum... " Minhyuk said sighing. He looked out again, patting Plum's head.  
"Why does he never call? " Minhyuk whispered. In the empty room however, his voice echoed. 

*****

He returned to Seoul. And had arranged to meet with Kihyun at a cafe nearby. It was pet friendly so he decided to take Plum with him, not wanting to leave his baby alone in unfamiliar surroundings. 

They caught up, Kihyun loving Plum's attention.  
Minhyuk had missed his friends so much. To his surprise Jooheon and Changkyun were together now. Kihyun had gotten promoted.  
They sat there for hours. Kihyun slipping snacks to Plum every once in a while.  
As they were exiting the cafe, Minhyuk caught sight of Hyungwon with a guy.  
The guy was too short and muscular to be Hyunwoo, but he sure as hell was acting like Hyungwon was his boyfriend.  
They were huddled in one corner of the shop, hands entangled and too engrossed in each other to be just friends.  
Minhyuk walked up, feeling furious. 

"I hope Hyunwoo knows you're here. " Minhyuk said in a sharp tone, once he reached their table.  
"He should know that his boyfriend is off on a date with someone else! "  
"Excuse me.... " The guy Hyungwon was with said, looking offended on Hyungwon's behalf. "You can't talk to my boyfriend like that. "  
" Well you should know then, that you boyfriend is two timing you! " Minhyuk said, feeling frustrated.  
"Minhyuk!" Hyungwon said, looking ticked off. "Get your facts straight. "  
"Well from what I know, you've been happy with Hyunwoo ever since you guys worked it out, if I'm not wrong. " Minhyuk said a hand on his hip now, looking at Hyungwon pointedly for an explanation. 

"Didn't he tell you then? " Hyungwon asked, his features softening a bit.  
"Tell me what? "  
"Hyunwoo and I broke up six months ago. For good this time. He was the one to break up with me. Said he didn't feel the same way anymore. " Hyungwon said looking down. 

Minhyuk felt awful instantly.  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't know. " Minhyuk said, bowing a little. He was beyond embarrassed. 

"It's okay really, I think whatever we had, had kinda fizzled out because of the amount of times we fought. I'm really happy now. Hoseok is great to me. " Hyungwon said, looking at the guy next to him. Hoseok returned his love struck smile.  
Minhyuk felt so happy for them. 

He wondered how Hyunwoo was.  
******  
It had been a week since Minhyuk had shifted back. He was returning back from taking Plum on a walk when he saw a figure sitting outside his apartment. 

"Hyunwoo? " Minhyuk said, not believing what he saw.  
He didn't know what to think. 

"Hi Min. " Hyunwoo said with a hesitant smile. "How have you been? "  
Irritation sparked in minhyuk.  
"How I've been? Well you could have known if you called me even once in the past year." Minhyuk said, calling bullshit on Hyunwoo.  
There was silence between them, Plum just stood beside Minhyuk. Surprisingly he hadn't barked yet.  
Minhyuk saw a look of guilt pass over Hyunwoo's face.  
" I haven't been a very good friend have I? " He said, his voice sounding small. Minhyuk had only heard him sound that way once. It was years back when they'd had a fight and Hyunwoo had come to apologize.  
There was silence again. This time Plum walked over to Hyunwoo sniffing his feet. Then he looked up and barked, startling Hyunwoo.  
He crouched down to pet Plum.  
Minhyuk felt his heart melt. 

"Have you had dinner yet? " Minhyuk asked. He walked over to unlock his door.  
"Not really, i came here right after work. "  
"Great! How does pizza sound.? "  
Minhyuk walked in leaving the door open for Hyunwoo to follow.  
He was sure, they'd find peace between them again. 

*****  
Minhyuk and Hyunwoo slowly built their relationship back to how it was over the last few months.  
They were currently walking Plum together in the park near Minhyuk's place, their hands intertwined.  
Minhyuk didn't try to think what it was between them. He had long given up on hoping and pining. He just took each day as it came, enjoying the feeling while it was still there.  
Hyunwoo had become more affectionate, and Minhyuk wouldn't complain if he was feeling a little loved. 

" So I have a company dinner coming up soon, and they want us to bring our partners with us... "  
"Oh... What are you gonna do? "  
"Well I was hoping, you'd agree to come with me. "  
Hyunwoo said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Minhyuk stopped walking, feeling cold suddenly.  
"Hyunwoo, I don't think that's a good idea. The whole fake relationship destroyed us last time! "  
"You think I'm asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend again? " Hyunwoo asked. He sounded upset.  
"Aren't you? "  
"No. I want you to be my boyfriend! For real! "  
"Oh.... " That was all Minhyuk could say.  
"Well, of course only if you want to.... I understand if you don't want to... But I was hoping, considering the last few weeks...... Did I misread things? " Hyunwoo looked extremely self conscious.  
" Hyunwoo... When is the dinner exactly? " Minhyuk asked, feeling giddy inside. But he kept a straight face.  
"Uh... This Saturday... " He said.  
"Oh god! That's tomorrow!!!" Minhyuk exclaimed.  
"Why didn't you ask me before?! Now I don't know what to wear or what to do about plum!!! Hyunwooooo! " Minhyuk said, causing Plum to start barking too.  
"Minhyuk! Chill out. You don't need to go if you don't want to... I just wanted to ask you out. "  
"Hyunwoo... You dense man! Of course yes! I want to go with you as your boyfriend... God! We'll figure this out. But first drop me home. I need to decide what to wear."  
Minhyuk said, walking back towards his house, Hyunwoo trailing behind with a grin on his face.  
******  
Minhyuk somehow managed to open the door while Hyunwoo groped his ass from behind.  
"God! Atleast let us get inside first! " Minhyuk said, feeling butterflies inside his chest.  
Once the door shut, Hyunwoo pinned Minhyuk to the wall, biting along his neck, sending waves of pleasure through his body.  
Oh god! How minhyuk had wanted this!  
He moaned in delight.  
"God, I love this shirt on you.... " Hyunwoo said before biting Minhyuk's ear lobe.  
"Oh... I've had it since forever... " Minhyuk said.  
"Really? I've never seen you wear it. "  
"Yes you have! " Minhyuk said, trying to keep his head in one place as Hyunwoo devoured him.  
"I was wearing it that day we were gonna meet at the club... That day... " And he trailed off as both of them realised he was talking about the day they fought. 

Hyunwoo stopped kissing him. He looked up into Minhyuk's eyes, his gaze intense and burning.  
"I'm so sorry for hurting you Min. " He said, for the nth time. By now minhyuk had forgiven Hyunwoo, they'd made peace with the whole incident.  
" You don't have to apologize anymore hyun. " Minhyuk said, resting his forehead against Hyunwoo's.  
"No matter how many times I say it, it won't be enough. " Hyunwoo replied.  
"No..." Minhyuk said, " I don't want to build this relationship on our past mistakes. Please, let's move ahead together. "  
Minhyuk kissed Hyunwoo's cheek, his nose, his eyes and then his lips one by one, softly.  
"I have loved you for so long, I don't want to remember a time when you didn't feel the same. "

Hyunwoo's eyes filled with emotions he couldn't express in words.  
"Then let me tell you how much I love you. " Hyunwoo said.  
"I love you Lee Minhyuk. I think I have always loved you. But was too stupid to realize it. By the time I did, it was too late. And then I thought that you were better off without someone like me. But I'm done with that.  
This time I want to ask you to love me, to believe me. I want you to choose me. "  
Hyunwoo said, his words not sounding cheesy at all. ( though they both would disagree at a later date.) 

"I already have. " Minhyuk said, his voice a whisper as their breath mingled.  
They kissed then, deep and passionately.  
"Take me to bed Hyun." Minhyuk said, his voice velvety and beautiful.  
Hyunwoo lifted him in one swift motion and walked into the bedroom.  
*****

"We have to go pick up Plum from Ki's place in an hour! " Minhyuk called from the bedroom.  
"Oh okay, we can grab breakfast on the way there. " Hyunwoo said placing the coffee mug before grabbing his mug and walking towards Minhyuk's voice. 

Minhyuk stood in a huge t shirt, his pale legs barely covered by it. Hyunwoo loved the sight of his boyfriend in his shirt.  
"Or I can eat you right here... " Hyunwoo said, a cheeky grin on his face.  
Minhyuk went red instantly.  
"My god! We've been together a year, how can you still wanna bang me all the time. "  
"My desire for you is insatiable." Hyunwoo said, placing his mug of coffee down to wrap his arms around Minhyuk.  
His kissed his neck slowly, making minhyuk sigh.  
"We need to hurry Hyunwoo....... We... Don't.. Ah... Have time... " Minhyuk said getting distracted by Hyunwoo's bites on his neck.  
" Tell you what, we can take a shower together. And grab something to eat on our way back." Hyunwoo said, his hands slipped down to grab Minhyuk's ass. 

"Hmmm... Let's go then. " Minhyuk said, he let out a yelp when hyunwoo hoisted him up walking into their bathroom.  
"You have got to stop lifting me like that every time. " Minhyuk said, laughing a bit.  
"Don't pretend like you don't like it! " Hyunwoo said chuckling.  
They were happy happy happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Please excuse the typos.  
> I will get to fixing them eventually. 
> 
> Anyway, why does no one write showhyuk anymore. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, it means a lot!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Come talk! [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fmnplshere)


End file.
